1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glue applicator for laminate flooring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercially available laminate flooring generally includes a wear surface glued to a substrate. The wear surface generally is high-wear resistant decorative laminate. The substrate generally is fiber board or particle board. Each piece of laminate flooring generally has a groove along one end and one side suitable for joining with a tongue along one side or end of an adjacent piece of laminate flooring. Laminate flooring is commercially available as planks and as tile. The planks are 46.5 inches long and 7.75 inches wide. The tiles are 15.5 inches square.
Laminate flooring is commercially installed over a pad. There is a need for installing laminate flooring by gluing it to a subfloor.